Buenos amigos, y mas
by fairylove7777
Summary: que ocurre cuando una chica se hace amiga de chicos y chicas geniales su vida se llenara de tropiezos enojos alegrías tristezas y mas que todo de amor. mira su historia aquí.


***Mejores amigos y algo más.***

_**Es mi primera historia, por favor tened piedad con las criticas T-T.**_

_**Volviendo al tema principal, esta será una historia algo larga ya que tengo demasiadas ideas y mi amor por los fanfics no cesa pues será algo larga. ^.^**_

_**Aquí actuaran todos los (animatronicos) creo que en algún episodio colocare a phone guy y a purple man, aquí los animatronicos son humanos biológica mente hablando… **_

_**Ok, en esta historia estaré yo como un prota pero no como la central todos serán centrales ya que quiero que todos estén con (vida).**_

_**Espero que les guste. ^.^**_

Capítulo 1: **un día genial **

**Emma: **ya me voy tía nos vemos luego, adiós -

Emma se fue alegre a la universidad ya que conocería nuevos amigos, muy especiales. A la mitad del camino vio a la distancia una figura de color marrón y otra de color carmesí y para impresión de ella la figura carmesí tenia cola. Emma fue corriendo a ver quiénes eran y al llegar ahí los examino girando alrededor de ellos.

?: qu… que haces.. – se sintió algo nervioso al ver que la chica lo miraba por todas partes examinándolo en concreto su cola.

?: La pregunta sería, *que nos hace* - le dijo al carmesí mientras la chica miraba a los dos.

Nota: _si os preguntáis como son los animatronicos en esta historia os dejare el link aquí_

gallery/ **advertencia**: a nukude le gusta mucho el yaoi y hentai a sí que encontrareis a springtrap y demás con chicas y chicos.

Emma: ¿cómo se llaman ustedes? – pregunto mientras no dejaba de mirar a los dos chicos

Foxy: me llamo foxy y este de aquí freddy y ahora tu dinos tu nombre – le dijo algo molesto ya que estaba algo alterado por quedárselo mirándolo tanto tiempo

Emma: Emma, ese es mi nombre, que nombres tan… - fue interrumpida por los dos

Los dos: si es raro y que. – lo dijeron con un tono de cansancio ya que les decían los mismo a menudo

Emma: ok, ok tranquilos, y… ¿a dónde van? – pregunto por curiosidad ya que no quería ir al parque sola.

Freddy: a pasar un rato en el parque, ¿por qué tantas preguntas? – le dijo mientras miraba a donde iban

Emma: nada de importante, ¿puedo acompañarlos? –

Foxy: ok pero deja de mirarme la cola… - al decir eso Emma y foxy se sonrojaron y después rieron mientras seguían su camino.

Al llegar los tres se sentaron en una banca algo grande a la distancia se escuchó la campana de un camión de helados que Emma escucho perfecta mente.

Emma: ¡HELADOS!, quiero uno – lo grito y lo dijo de una manera muy tierna

Freddy: vamos entonces por tres helados – llegaron hay y foxy y freddy compraron un helado de chocolate y otro de vainilla, en cambio Emma tomo uno de vainilla y chispas de chocolate.

Emma: me encantan de todos los sabores pero más este. – lo dijo en un tono de alegría y ternura a lo cual freddy y foxy sonrieron mientras la miraban, a lo lejos foxy vio como sus otros amigos estaban comiendo pizza en otra banca.

Foxy: oigan allí están los demás. – lo dijo con un tono de alegría

Freddy: vamos – lo dijo mientras caminaba

Emma: ok – mientras veía a tres figuras amarillas

Al llegar Emma los vio a todos pero le puso más atención a un chico que estaba lleno de marcas y sin una parte de su oreja.

Foxy Emma y freddy: ¡Hola¡ - los tres lo dijeron con alegría

Los demás los saludaron con las manos alegres mientras se preguntaban quién era aquella chica.

?: ¿Quién es ella y como se llama? – lo dijo de un tono amable dejando la pizza en la caja

Foxy: Emma, se llama Emma – le acaricio el cabello con una sonrisa después de decirlo.

Emma: hay déjame. – le agarro la mano y se la torció hasta dejarlo inmóvil. – Quédate quieto – lo dijo en un tono burlón.

Foxy: hey calma, calma – lo dijo con un poco de dolor en su mano mientras decía eso todos empezaron a reír.

Spring: hey¡, vamos a mi casa. – todos aceptaron y siguieron a spring era una casa de 3 pisos la verdad que muy lujosa…

Cuando llegaron todos se sorprendieron al ver la casa de spring ya que la mayoría excepto bonni y toy bonni. Spring, Golden, freddy, chica, foxy y Emma fueron a un sofá que estaba en la sala a hablar y jugar.

Emma: por cierto no me dijeron sus nombres – lo dijo en un tono amable y con duda.

Chica: springtrap, chica y Golden freddy – señalo a todos respectivo a sus nombres.

Emma: ¿por qué el trap? – pregunto a chica mientras spring escuchaba la conversación desde la cocina

Chica: a él no le gusta que lo llamen con el *trap* así que le llamamos spring, jeje.

Golden: y a mí no me gusta que me llamen con el freddy . –dijo mientras miraba molesto a otro lado

Emma fue a la cocina a ver que hacia spring y en ese momento los demás que estaban en la sala empezaron a jugar con una botella algo que le asustaba mucho a freddy, Emma y foxy.

Emma: que haces spring, puedo cocinar algo para todos? –le pregunto de una forma amable

Spring: claro, que harás? – pregunto con una sonrisa

Emma: unos cupcakes – le dijo también con una sonrisa

Spring: creo que no tengo algunos ingredientes vamos a la tienda a comprar lo necesario – lo dijo mientras caminaba a la salida

Emma: pero no tengo dinero para comprar… - con una cara triste miro hacia otro lado

Spring: yo coloco el dinero tu coloca la receta – le dijo mientras seguía caminando con una sonrisa

Emma: ok, vamos, adiós chicos ya volvemos – les dijo a los demás mientras salía de la casa con spring, todos al ver que salen juntos los miran de una forma picara con una sonrisa y con una ceja levantada, los dos al ver a todos se sonrojan y quedando apenados mirando hacia otro lado.

Foxy: ok, yo los acompañare para vigilarlos. – al terminar de decir eso Emma lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo jalo de la oreja hasta que salieron de la casa.

Emma: como se atreven a hacer esas caras… – le dijo a foxy y a spring mientras miraba a otro lugar molesta y con los brazos cruzados

Spring: ella, tiene razón en eso – lo dijo mientras señalaba a Emma y miraba a foxy

Foxy: solo era una broma, tranquilos. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras tenía los ojos cerrados

Emma: que gran broma… - dijo en un tono muy obvio de sarcasmo

Foxy: oh, gracias se me ocurrió a mí y a chica. – lo dijo en un tono muy seguro.

Emma: puff… pues vale, vamos rápido no quiero saber que están haciendo todos alla.

(En la casa)

Todos excepto chica: ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS!. – todos gritaban ya que chica estaba tratando de comer 2 pizzas enteras en menos de 1 hora y media, el cronometro sonó y para sorpresa de todos solo le faltó una rebanada de pizza a chica.

Todos excepto Golden: mmm… - dijeron algo decepcionados

Golden: oh.. Hay esta mi rebanada de pizza – dijo mientras la empezaba a comer

Chica: … eso significa… que… ¡GANE! - lo dijo completa mente feliz

Todos empezaron a reír y a saltar de felicidad

(en la tienda)

Spring: hey miren hay esta Bonnie y toy Bonnie

Foxy: ¡es cierto! ¡hey Bonnie! ¡toy Bonnie!

Emma solo saludo con su mano mientras los dos se acercaba y al llegar spring rápida mente dijo algo.

Spring: se llama Emma por si lo preguntan. – lo dijo con una sonrisa en su boca.

Emma: ya me han dicho sus nombres así que no me molestare en preguntar. – lo dijo con una sonrisa, después de comprar todo lo que necesitaban fueron a la casa, y para sorpresa suya golden estaba besando a freddy.

Emma: …no soporto… el… yaoi… - al decir eso salió un chorro de sangre de sunariz y callo mareada

Spring: que pasa aquí. – lo dijo alterado sin ver que Emma cayó al suelo por la escena.

Foxy solo se quedaba con la boca abierta mientras analizaba la situación vio una botella en la mesa y rápida mente entendió la situación levanto a Emma del suelo que aún seguía en shock y mordió a springtrap de la oreja y los llevo a los dos a la sala.

Spring: pero que… - se sonrojo al ver lo que hacía foxy.

Emma estuvo a punto de despertar pero al ver que foxy mordía la oreja la oreja a springtrap le pareció algo muy tierno y volvió a caer en shock por el yaoi. En eso chica le dio una bofetada y despertó con la nariz aun sangrando.

Chica: ok volvamos a lo que hacíamos. Y a divertirnos de nuevo. – lo decía de una forma picara y con una sonrisa.

Spring giro la botella y para impresión suya callo en… ¡FOXY!

Spring: en realidad tengo que hacerlo… - lo mismo dijo foxy.

Emma: si tienes que hacerlo. – lo dijo alegre mente

Foxy: no caerás otra vez al ver esto Emma. – le dijo señalando la sangre en su nariz, Emma limpio la sangre

Emma: cálmate no pasara nada. – lo dijo con una sonrisa

Chica acomodo la cabeza de foxy para que comenzaran y Emma hiso lo mismo con springtrap, los dos miraron a otro lado y se sonrojaron, y después se dieron un pequeño beso que no duro más de 4 segundos Emma solo reía mientras se cubría la boca y la nariz spring sonrojado alcanzo a ver algo de sangre sobresaliendo de la mano de Emma.

Spring: es tu turno… Bonnie. – lo dijo con una sonrisa

Bonnie: ¿yo? – lo dijo alterado

Chica: hazlo u obligatoria mente te are besar a freddy. – lo dijo con un tono de enojo y burla

Bonnie: ok… - lo dijo en un tono triste ya que en el fondo prefería besar a foxy o a chica.

Bonnie giro la botella y casual mente señalo hacia springtrap.

Spring: ¡OTRA VEZ! – lo dijo alterado y sorprendido

Todos los miraron excepto Emma que se quedó riendo y los demás levantaban las cejas con una sonrisa. Todos esperaron a que se den el beso y al parecer que los miraran tanto causo que quedaran rojos y se dieron un beso rápido que no dura ni 2 segundos.

Emma: ¡wow! – lo dijo sorprendida

Spring: ¿qué ocurre? – se quedó mirándola

Emma: que beso más corto, esperaba más – al decir eso spring se sonrojo y lo único que hiso es reír, Emma hiso lo mismo.

Spring: chicos creo que será hora de dormir. – lo dijo mientras bostezaba en eso le llego una idea a la cabeza – esperen. Vamos a dormir aquí. – lo dijo con alegría.

Emma: ok tendré que hacer una llamada. – después de llamar dijo la noticia de que no podía esperar a dormir en casa de spring.

Bonnie: ok esta decidido cada uno tendrá su propia cama. – Emma lo interrumpió.

Emma: emm… no puedo dormir sin compañía… - des pues de decir eso todos quedaron desconcertados.

Emma: emmm… freddy, golden, spring, sostenganme Del brazo. – Después de decir eso se acercó a una habitación oscura mientras todos veían a Emma pudieron ver cómo era arrastrada a la oscuridad pero freddy, golden y spring pudieron sacarla rápida mente. Todos alterados y agitados por ver lo ocurrido Emma abrazo a bonnie y a spring y se acercó nueva mente mientras todos veían como no ocurría nada al estar bonnie y spring a su lado.

Spring: pues alguien tendrá que dormir con tu, pero quien será… - todos se pusieron a pensar y a toy bonnie se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Toy bonnie: pues duerman todos en la misma habitación, es lo mejor ¿no? – todos se adentraron a la habitación a dormir mientras spring y golden abrazaban a Emma. Mientras todos dormían Emma solo sonreía por los nuevos amigos que tenía.

**Ok listo hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les guste o pos lo menos que no les disguste cada capítulo tendrá relación con un personaje como este que se trata de spring emma foxy y freddy comentad vuestras reviews que me ayudan a seguir con las historia ^-^ aquí me despido bye bye. :3**


End file.
